1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging control device for an electrically driven vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a charging control device for an electrically driven vehicle suitable for imparting general-use property to a charger for charging a battery in the electrically driven vehicle from outside of the electrically driven vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known charger for charging a battery mounted on an electrically driven vehicle from outside of the electrically driven vehicle. An example of such charger is disclosed in the Japanese Patent document JP-A-2011-139572, which proposed a charging coupler for connecting a charger which includes: a PFC circuit (also referred to as an output circuit) which constitutes a power-factor improving circuit connected to an AC plug; a converter which is connected to an output side of the PFC circuit; and a charging power generation part having an FET which constitutes a switching means for controlling an output of the converter to an electrically-driven vehicle.
The charger described in the Japanese Patent document JP-A-2011-139572 has a function of adjusting a charge voltage or a charge current in conformity with the performance of a vehicle-mounted battery, and the charger is provided for a dedicated use in conformity with the performance of the battery.
However, there has been a demand for imparting general-use property to a charger by preventing the charger from being used for a dedicated use due to the difference in a charge voltage or performance.
Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a charging control device for an electrically driven vehicle which can simplify the connection between a vehicle and a charger by imparting general-use property to the charger to cope with the above-mentioned task of the related art.